James Lee
"Da Future" James Lee is a fictional wrestler who wrestles exclusively on MySpace.He resembles UFC Fighter Quieten "Rampage" Jackson. Background Born straight out of The Peake,Virgina James Lee grew up to be a student and fan of professional wrestling.At the age of seven, he began to watch wrestling and decided that it was wrestling which would be his career choice.Not taking up amateur wrestling like others he chose to become a skilled athlete by participating in such sports as football to built up strength and track & field to built up speed.He also developed skills in Mixed Martial Arts to hone his skills in the ring.At the age of 23, James finally got his debut in the wrestling company MWF. MWF The Beginning There were rumors going around that Alex Falcon,a star in the industry,was beginning his own company called MWF. James Lee got word of this and decided to join. At the company's very first show he came up short on winning the MWF WWE Championship in a battle royal,but made and enemy in a wrestler named Chain. The following week they were both teamed up in a tag team match which would determine the MWF Tag Team Champions. They both came up short again;afterwards Chain blamed James Lee for losing the match and challenged him to a hardcore match at Cyber Sunday,the company's first pay-per-view. The winner of the match would become the new #1 contender for the MWF X-Division Championship. James Lee would walk out the winner and this made his very first victory in professional wrestling. James Lee vs The Kings of Wrestling(KOW) James Lee went onto face the MWF WWE Champion, JTB. JTB had just recently formed a tag team with the MWF TNA World Champion, FATMAN. FATMAN's opponent was none other than Chain. Chain,just getting word of the tag team asked James Lee if he would have his back because he realized that there was strength in numbers.James thought about this proposal and decided to team up with Chain. James was able to walk away with a victory while Chain did otherwise. JTB, upset about his loss, challenged James Lee to a match again,which James was able to come out on top.On the Night of Champions,JTB chose James Lee to be his opponent for the MWF WWE Championship in an attempt to avenge his two losses. For the third time in a row,James Lee defeated JTB,this time earning the MWF WWE Championship making this his first world championship. This wouldn't be the last that James saw of the Kings of Wrestling because Alex Falcon announced that he was scraping both titles to make an Undisputed Championship. James Lee then began to feud with the other half of the KOW,FATMAN.At the next PPV,Rage in the Cage,James Lee fought FATMAN in a hard fought battle,with interferences from FATMAN's manager,Bubba, and JTB. JTB came out to the ring at attacked James as FATMAN began to climb out of the cage. Chain came out to James' aid at knocked FATMAN back into the cage and fought with JTB. James Lee then climbed to the top of the cage and speared FATMAN for the victory,becoming the first MWF Undisputed Champion. Other Companies James Lee decided that he wanted to further his career in the wrestling industry by joining new companies. He fought in FTW and Hardcore Championship Wrestling were he held the Hardcore and European championships;respectively. Unfortunately during a match he injured his right ACL and was forced to surrender the MWF Undisputed Championship. Return to MWF MWF vs HCW MWF had moved on and found a new Undisputed Champion.MWF had also found themselves in a war with HCW with Cowboy Ron Harris as their front man.MWF needed a leader.Enter James Lee. James Lee finally made his return from his career threating injury to help led the MWF into victory,also to throw out an open challenge to any HCW supertstar who held the world championship. It was none other than the HCW World Champion,Cowboy Ron Harris who answered his challenge. At the same time,Alex Falcon made an announcement that at StarClash there would be an Egyptian Hell match for the Undisputed Championship,which James Lee was apart of,and the winner would face the HCW World Champion after they had their elimination chamber match. Ironically,James Lee won the Undisputed Championship for the second time while Cowboy Ron Harris retained his world championship. The two men had a match that stole the damn show but in the end it ended in a draw. The Death of MWF After James Lee regained the Undisputed Championship he went a few weeks without any real competition,winning matches week after week. An old enemy of James Lee's past returned,JTB. JTB attacked James after a title defense and challenged him to a title match. James accepted then a week later they had a pick your poison match,with James lee going up against the boss,Alex Falcon and JTB going up against Mr.Untouchable Mike Outlaw. James won his match,but Alex seeing the potential of what could happen,added Mike Outlaw to the Undisputed Championship match. James Lee was ready to face both men in a street fight but after a brutal match neither James Lee or Mike Outlaw could answer a ten count,resulting in a draw. Alex Falcon,seeing the problem, made James Lee and Mike Outlaw co-champions and they were set to face each other at the next PPV. Due to an unfortunate turn of events,the MWF was canceled so the match never took place. James Lee left the company being inducted into its Hall of Fame,being named wrestler of the year,the longest reigning X-Division Champion and the first and last MWF Undisputed Champion. IEW Debut in IEW James Lee still had to urge to continue to solidify his name in wrestling history. He signed a contract to join IEW. In his first week in the company he won the Rated X Championship in a battle royal in controversial style,having the last two people eliminated by a fan of his how happened to be the referee. The following week James attacked the referee and the last two people eliminated "Supercrazy" Sage Smith and Mini Kitty confronted him in the ring a challenged him to a title match. After weeks of battling them James Lee was able to silence his critics as he defeated them in a glass tables match. Soon after he became apart of a winner takes all match against Hacky Bammer and the winner would walk away with 3/4 of the titles that IEW's Hellbound had to offer. James ultimately lost this match but decided to enter the world title scene afterwards. Hunt for the Undisputed Championship His chance finally came when he faced the IEW Champion Jet Adkins. The match ended with a draw between himself and James "Silver Shadow" Moorhouse. The following week he was in another elimination IEW Championship match. Out of nowhere the lights went out and Alex Falcon came out and attacked James Lee and James Moorhouse becoming the new IEW Champion. In order to fulfill his dream of becoming world champion again he earned his way into the Money in the Bank ladder match at Big Grand Slam. Once again James Lee came up short and began to doubt his chances of becoming the IEW Championship. Then a few days later he gets a call from The Virus and he invited James to join a faction with himself and Mantrate call the Razor Effect. James Lee accepted then the era of the Razor Effect began. Both James Lee and Mantrate had a shot at the IEW Tag Team championship in a tag team turmoil match. After completely dominating the match the Razor Effect became the new IEW Tag Team Champions.For the next two weeks following,the Razor Effect successfully defended those tag team titles until on an episode of Monday Night Crush they lost the tag team titles to The Federation.Once again a singles superstar,James Lee became a contender for the IEW Undisputed Championship in a fatal four way match at Blood Spour,defeating Lighting Orton,"The Natural"Joe Bridgeman,and even his mentor,Alex Falcon himself.That following week on IEW's Thursday Night Hellbound'''James Lee faced off against the Money in the Bank holder Matt Lennox and the champ himself,The Virus.That match ended in a draw,but not without a lot of blood shed in that street fight.The General Manager Frank decided that the fans would want to see more so the following week he created and IEW Supershow,which its main event was to be James Lee,Matt Lennox,and the winner between The Virus and returning IEW superstar Jet Adkins.In a shocking turn of events it was Jet Adkins who walked out as the Undisputed Champion.James Lee was outraged by this and made his feelings toward this public on IEW.com.This caught Frank's attention show he decided to give James what he wanted and made an Undisputed Title match for the upcoming pay-per-view '''Apocalypse.Finally after months of hard work,James Lee was able to capitalize on the opportunity and became the new IEW Undisputed Champion. As The Undisputed Champion Following his victory over Jet Adkins to become the Undisputed Champion he was placed in a ten man tag team man which his team came out victorious.James Lee then had a conversation with Frank in order to determine who was to be his next opponent for the Undisputed Championship at the next ppv Live It Up.After determining that James couldn't pick an opponent he threw out an open challenge to see who among the roster would step up and challenge him.In a surprise turn in events,it was Zak Xemlis who stepped up and accepted his challenge.The next following weeks Zak Xemlis easily continued to plow through the competition,as James Lee was no where to be seem.Finally on the night of Live It Up,James Lee held a press conference discussing his disappearance and his title defense that night.There was a death in his family and with the stress that he had been dealing with for the past 6 weeks left him not in the strongest mind set.After a hard fought Last Man Standing match,James Lee lost the Undisputed Championship to Zak Xemlis. The Farewell Address of IEW The night after Live It Up,James Lee was scheduled to face Jason Dynamic,but instead he decided to give his retirement speech in IEW. UWA "Da Future" comes to UWA In January 2008,James Lee finally signed a contract to one of the biggest companies in the wrestling industry,UWA. Word got out that he had just been signed and everyone took notice,including Mr.Untouchable Mike Outlaw. Mike Outlaw challenged James Lee to a match,to see for himself if James Lee was all that he was hyped up to be. On January 18,James Lee shocked everyone when he was able to defeat Mike Outlaw in his debut match. James,feeling like he was on top of the world,began to seek out the Glory Championship,who the champion was Mike Outlaw himself. Outlaw,wanting to test the limits of James Lee,sent his associate Jet Adkins to face James Lee in a bullrope match. After a brutal match,James lost and afterwards Jet Adkins attacked James with a razor blade,carving his name into James Lee's forehead. The next week he wrestled in his first pay per view in UWA at Last Man Standing. Unfortunately he lost the Royal Rumble being eliminated by Mike Outlaw. His next opponent was Outlaw's childhood friend,Tony Carter. James,still pissed about Last Man Standing,ended Tony's career before it could even begin by defeating him. The following week,James Lee defeated T to earn his way into the Money in the Bank:Monster's Ball match. UWA began a feud with WFW to see who ran the better company and they had a supershow UWA vs WFW:The Best of Both Worlds. James Lee was set to face "Rockstar" Jason Michaels. James came up short in that match but it wouldn't be the last that UWA saw of him. At Unleashed II James Lee took part in a Money in the Bank elimination match which he won with his tag team partners Nic Daniels and Kenny Hendrix. For the following two weeks,James Lee was on a losing streak losing to KC,another Money in the Bank competitor and Chris Johnson. Mr. Money in the Bank Everyone had doubted James' chances of winning the Money in the Bank match,something unforeseen happened. At WrestleSaga II James Lee won the Money in the Bank briefcase by defeating five other superstars;silencing his critics and finally proving himself as a serious competitor in UWA.James Lee then went onto being apart of the King of the Ring Tournament.In the opening round he faced KC once again and came up short.At the following pay-per-view,Cyber Slam,James Lee had to defend his Money in the Bank briefcase against two opponents,Nic Daniels and the UWA Street Champion,Nightmare in a 2 out of three falls match.The UWA fans chose online for the match to contested under an ambulance match.James Lee was able to eliminate Nightmare from the match,making James Lee the new Street Champion,but ultimately lost the Money in the Bank briefcase to Nic Daniels. UWA Street Champion The following week as the main event on Havoc James Lee faced Nic Daniels again,only to come out on top in their latest of battles.Afterwards he received a call from Mike Outlaw,asking him to become a part of his team,The Outlaw Alliance as they faced The Revolution at the next pay per view OverThrow. James Lee accepted the invitation and became a member of the Outlaw Alliance.James Lee then took on Sage Krieg.James ended up coming up short in this match but he still had his mind on showing the world that he still had what to took to defeat The Revolution.Unfortunately Mike Outlaw became injured in a match,forcing him to pull out of Overthrow.To make matters worse a member of The Outlaw Allaince,Michael David,decided to quit the team.James faced David that week and lost.Now going into Overthrow James Lee along with his only tag team partner Joe Money will have to take on The Revolution,consisting of Zak Xemils,Matt Storm,and Michael Riser.Its was a hard fought match for all five superstars but the numbers game was too much for James Lee and Joe Money to handle,so the ultimately lost the match.After this James Lee then discovered that he would defend his title next at Gold Rush II against the new number one contender Chris Johnson.Though he had been on a losing streak,James Lee went into Gold Rush II with the intent of leaving with the Street Championship.After making a poor decision to underestimate his opponent,he lost the Street Championship. Path to Glory Two weeks later James Lee made his return in a five on five tag team match with the winner,meaning the man that gets the pinfall,getting a title shot for the Glory or Chronic Championship.With a very impressive showing James Lee was able to get the pinfall by pinning the Heavyweight Champion,Iason.At the next ppv American Glory II James Lee was able to capture the Glory Championship,the title that he had been chasing ever since his debut 8 months ago. Accomplishments MWF X-Division Champion MWF WWE Champion MWF Undisputed Champion(2 times) FTW Hardcore Champion HCW European Champion IEW Rated X Champion UWA Money in the Bank Winner IEW Tag Team Champion UWA Street Champion IEW Undisputed Champion UWA Glory Champion Catch Phrases Why?Because I GARAN-DAMN-TEE THAT!!!!!! Destiny Can't Be Denied Theme Music This is Why I Rock-Mims ft Purple Popcorn Ante Up Remix-M.O.P. Im Me-Lil Wayne No Matter What-T.I. External links * James Lee on Myspace * James Lee's Entrance video